spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin
The Assassin is a class in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. It is a melee class that uses weapons to bleed enemies and invisibility to sneak up on them. Although not classified as an Assassin in-game, The Coon closely bears resemblance with the Assassin class (mainly having attacks which causes the Bleeding status effect, also having an ability to swap places with foes in combat). The Coon is classified as a Ninja Manimal, making the two classes similar, thereby making assassins and ninjas similar (Which makes sense, since ninjas were a form of Assassin in ancient Japan). Tactics The Assassin specializes in dealing moderate damage in close-quarter or medium range. Its abilities might not deal heavy direct damage on enemies, however most of its abilities causes the Bleeding status effect, making enemies affected by the status effect receive extra damage after their turn on the battlefield ends. A unique factor for the Assassin is that some of its abilities allows it to go Invisible, which allows it to remain hidden from enemies for one turn, thus avoiding being targeted and affected by any direct attacks from any enemies (though it can still be affected by enemy Area of Effect attacks, including any status effects from the attack). The ability Shadow Swap can be a tactical game changer for the Assassin, swapping places with an enemy within a 8-tile all round radius; this ability can place enemies into areas affected by telegraphed attacks (marked by red diagonal lines) within range, causing the enemy to receive friendly fire when the turn of the telegraphed attack arrives. The Assassin 's Ultimate ability, Deadly Dive has one of biggest attack ranges among all the Ultimate abilities available; being able to pick a single target within a 7-tile wide area in a combat battlefield. It also deals a rather huge amount of damage, plus inflicting Bleeding on the chosen target and automatically applies the Invisible state after. Abilities All statistics below are under Heroic difficulty, for other difficulties, still blank. The percentage in "Damage" is the correspondent percentage of the Attribute. *'Quick Cut' - Target a sensitive spot, inflicts Bleeding **Range: Single tile in front of the player **Attribute: Spunk **Damage: Moderate to High (250%) **Status Effect: Bleeding *'Spin Slash' - Chuck stilettos, inflicts Bleeding **Range: Four tile cross-shape square around the player **Attribute: Brawn **Damage: Moderate (140%) **Status Effect: Bleeding *'Shadow Swap' - Swap with a foe and bomb them, then go Invisible (until next turn) **Range: One tile wide square **Attribute: Spunk **Damage: Moderate (200%) **Status Effect: Gains Invisibility *'Deadly Dive' - Ultimate - Inflict Bleeding on any foe, go Invisible (until next turn) **Range: Directional to a single tile within a 7 tile wide square. **Attribute: Brawn **Damage: High (600%) **Status Effect: Bleeding, then gains Invisibility Trivia * The Assassin's default costume and artwork during class selection are primarily inspired by the DC Comics character Catwoman, as for the Assassin's abilities they resemble to those found in the Assassin's Creed series (another game published by Ubisoft, mainly developed by Ubisoft Montreal for most of the games). **It could also be a reference to the two costume sets Big Gay Al gives you as a reward for completing his scavenger hunt. * The Deadly Dive makes a reference to the Leap of Faith in the Assassin's Creed series. Category:Classes Category:Gameplay Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole